Problem: The hyperbola given by the equation \[\frac{y^2}{9}-\frac{x^2}{4} = 1\]has asymptotes $y = \pm mx,$ where $m$ is positive. Find $m.$
Solution: To get the equation of the asymptotes, we replace the $1$ on the right-hand side with $0,$ giving the equation \[\frac{y^2}{9}-\frac{x^2}{4} = 0.\](Notice that there are no points $(x, y)$ which satisfy both this equation and the given equation, so as expected, the hyperbola never intersects its asymptotes.) This is equivalent to $\frac{y^2}{9} = \frac{x^2}{4},$ or $\frac{y}{3} = \pm \frac{x}{2}.$ Thus, $y = \pm \frac{3}{2} x,$ so $m = \boxed{\frac32}.$[asy]
void axes(real x0, real x1, real y0, real y1)
{
	draw((x0,0)--(x1,0),EndArrow);
    draw((0,y0)--(0,y1),EndArrow);
    label("$x$",(x1,0),E);
    label("$y$",(0,y1),N);
    for (int i=floor(x0)+1; i<x1; ++i)
    	draw((i,.1)--(i,-.1));
    for (int i=floor(y0)+1; i<y1; ++i)
    	draw((.1,i)--(-.1,i));
}
path[] yh(real a, real b, real h, real k, real x0, real x1, bool upper=true, bool lower=true, pen color=black)
{
	real f(real x) { return k + a / b * sqrt(b^2 + (x-h)^2); }
    real g(real x) { return k - a / b * sqrt(b^2 + (x-h)^2); }
    if (upper) { draw(graph(f, x0, x1),color,  Arrows); }
    if (lower) { draw(graph(g, x0, x1),color,  Arrows); }
    path [] arr = {graph(f, x0, x1), graph(g, x0, x1)};
    return arr;
}
void xh(real a, real b, real h, real k, real y0, real y1, bool right=true, bool left=true, pen color=black)
{
	path [] arr = yh(a, b, k, h, y0, y1, false, false);
    if (right) draw(reflect((0,0),(1,1))*arr[0],color,  Arrows);
    if (left) draw(reflect((0,0),(1,1))*arr[1],color,  Arrows);
}
void e(real a, real b, real h, real k)
{
	draw(shift((h,k))*scale(a,b)*unitcircle);
}
size(8cm);
axes(-7,7,-10,10);
yh(3,2,0,0,-5.7,5.7);
draw((6,9)--(-6,-9),dotted);
draw((-6,9)--(6,-9),dotted);
[/asy]